Chocolate Kisses
by Inumaru12
Summary: For Notorious-Osaka AceSan yaoi Sanji wanted to share a good chocolate cake with his Nakama and his Captain’s visiting brother, Ace, but finds a piece missing! Ace decides to help, but not in the way Sanji thought. One-shot


**Title:** **Chocolate Kisses**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** AceSan (AceXSanji)

**Warning:** Guy lovin', yaoi/shonen-ai

**Prompt Word:** Chocolate Cake

**For: ****Notorious-Osaka** Happy Birthday!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. If I did then well…remember my fan fic **Sweet Treat**? Well about fifty times more perverted then that. That would be one sexy party.

**Summery:** Sanji wanted to share a good chocolate cake with his Nakama and his Captain's visiting brother, Ace, but finds a piece missing! Ace decides to help, but not in the way Sanji thought.

**Inumaru:** My first time attempting AceSan. Hope you enjoy it Notorious-Osaka! Happy Birthday!! Please review and tell me what you think!!

**Chocolate Kisses**

Sanji hummed a tuneless song that had gotten stuck in his head as he set the newly finished cake out. He had baked the chocolate cake for his Nakama. There was really no special reason why he had made it for them, just because he was in such a good mood. It briefly entered his thoughts that maybe because a certain fire user was visiting that were the cause of his good mood. He quickly stamped the idea before it could even form completely.

Ace had randomly stopped by because he had seen Luffy's Jolly Rodger. He had bowed politely to Robin, Franky, and Brooke since he had never met them before. He was greeted enthusiastically by the other members of the Straw Hat crew. He had hugged and even kissed Luffy on the cheek.

Everyone had noticed that the two of them had a very close knit relationship. Luffy had even slept with Ace in the same bed that one time during Alabasta. There had been speculations the next morning wondering Luffy and Ace had some kind of "brotherly love" thing going on. Luffy, who had walked in on the conversation, had told them bluntly that while yes his brother was gay, the mera mera fruit eater was just very protective of him and that it was nothing like that. All speculations had ended at Luffy's firm tone of his voice.

But Sanji still couldn't stop the painful twist in his heart though at the thought of the raven haired man involved with someone else. The blonde chief had wanted to bash his head in for allowing himself for having such feelings. Feelings for another _man_! For his Captain's older brother! Deep, very deep in his subconscious he knew that he had always found males attractive. Even more so then women at times! It sort of frightened him. When he had been younger, shortly after he had been rescued by Zeff, he had been totally fine with finding both males and females attractive. He had mumbled along the lines that someone was really pretty and one of the chefs had been very harsh at him and had even beat the person he had said to a pulp so his face was barely recognizable. The cruel chef had asked then if he still had found him attractive.

That was the day Sanji had hid a part of himself from the world. He showed the part that liked girls and pumped it up so he would fall into auto pilot and not worry about it. He of course had noticed it become a bit harder to do when he joined Luffy. Of course his eyes had accidentally looked over some of the other men when they were getting changed or like that one time they had a bath together. He had nearly lost it. Of course the moss head had to catch him looking over Luffy once and flip out. He rolled his dark eyes at the memory and set the tray over the cake so it would stay fresh.

Sanji looked at the clock and saw it was time for the girl's tea and snack. He poured the drinks and brought them out for the girls.

**XxXxXxXx**

The cook sighed as he walked back into the kitchen. His kitchen was his sanctuary. It was his special spot that he wasn't to be bother if he wanted to be alone. On the contrary of popular belief, Luffy actually didn't bother him too much in the kitchen. The rubber man knew what it was like to have a special spot all to him self so if he ever were to walk in he'd poke his head in first to make sure it was okay. Luffy had the top of the ram's head on The Going Merry after all. Everyone else knew that too.

So why was it that someone had walked in and taken a piece of his chocolate cake that he had saved for dessert that night? His first thought was Luffy but he knew that if it had been his Captain that there would've been nothing left but the plate, well, except that one time but that was a different story. But there was a evenly cut space and the other part was untouched.

He knew now it wasn't Luffy, Nami, or Robin. The last two because he had been with them while the crime had happened. It couldn't be Usopp because he wouldn't have the guts to steal from Sanji without having Luffy to back him up. Chopper was just a no. Plain and simple. Franky didn't care for sweets too much and Brooke didn't really care he would eat whatever then make some kind of death joke. (The weirdo) So it brought him to Zoro. He knew that the swordsman didn't care much for sweets but would eat it if it was there in front of him. Even if he didn't eat it he could always give it to Luffy. He knew Zoro would do something like this just to piss Sanji off. The chef was about to tear off to find the lawn headed man when the door opened.

There stood Ace, smiling gently at Sanji.

"Hello Sanji-San." He said, nodding his head politely.

Sanji gave a wave of his hand. "You don't have to be so formal with me. Just Sanji is fine with me."

"Okay Just Sanji." The elder man chuckled.

The blond then noticed something in Ace's hand. It was an empty plate smeared with a little chocolate. He looked up at Ace with disbelief. Ace had eaten it?! He felt his anger start to rise up into dangerous levels…

"That cake was very good Sanji, some of the best I've ever eaten." The cowboy hat wearing man smiled fully, a blinding smile.

…and Sanji felt all of his anger evaporate.

"Oh? Well I was saving it for dessert tonight." He mumbled.

Ace's eyes widened and he bowed repeatedly with a flurry of apologies in which were waved off by Sanji.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it with Luffy." Sanji shrugged.

Ace paused and then smiled again.

"At least let me thank you for such a delicious cake." He said, moving closer to Sanji.

"Er…No, no it's fine." He said, feeling like his personal space was being a bit invaded. He backed up and felt his lower half of his back hit the counter. Before he could say anymore Ace had grasped him by the chin and kissed him. Sanji gasped, letting Ace's tongue in. Ace's tongue poked at Sanji's unresponsive one and immediately the blonde's tongue seemed to jump into life as if it had a life of its own.

Ace tasted weird to Sanji. Not a bad weird, just a different weird. He tasted like he had just eaten something warm but realized that it must because of his devil fruit. He could also taste the distinct taste of chocolate in the fire users mouth and he conclude that it was the best damn cake he had ever tasted before.

Ace put a hand on the back of Sanji's head and pushed him even deeper into his mouth. Sanji's hands wander and wrapped around Ace's waist and pulled him as close as possible. Ace's waist jerk forward slightly and Sanji felt pleasure run through him. He moaned to show Ace he approved of the movement he had made just moments before.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. In this case they needed air. The two broke apart and looked at the other. Ace's eyes were shining with a emotion that Sanji couldn't decipher. The chef felt his cheeks grow a bright a red, not knowing what to say to this man. Ace grinned knowingly and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Sanji awaiting his return.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ace walked over to Luffy with a grin and sat down next to him. Luffy saw the grin on his face and immediately knew what it meant. He raised an eyebrow and gave him a look which the elder D. just shrugged it off.

"Y'know Luffy," Ace said as he put an arm around Luffy's shoulders. "Sanji makes a pretty cook."

"Don't you mean "Pretty good cook."?" Luffy asked.

Ace laughed. "Nope."

Luffy just rolled his eyes.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** And there you have it!! My first ever AceSan for my friend Notorious-Osaka!! **:D** I hope you enjoy it!! Please Review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
